The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a shipping and/or display package for a compact disc, digital video disc or other like object.
Compact discs and digital video discs are widely and increasingly used to distribute music, movies and computer software. One specific area in which the use of compact discs is growing rapidly is the area of computer software. Because of their low cost and relatively durable nature, compact discs containing software are commonly packaged and shipped directly to consumers.
Various shipping packages are available for use in shipping discs to consumers. However, because of the unique nature of compact discs, many conventional constructions used with other articles are unacceptable or undesirable. For example, with compact discs it is undesirable to secure the disc to the package by adhesives or other similar materials because removal of the adhesive may result in damage to the disc and, if the adhesive is not fully removed, it may result in damage to expensive disc drives. It is also desired to protect the disc from direct impact and direct contact. In addition to these special concerns, disc packages are subject to many conventional concerns. For example, low cost, lightweight and easily packaged designs are desirable. It is also desirable to provide packaging with ample area for graphics and other printed material that advertise, promote or provide instructions for the enclosed product.
One conventional disc package includes a compact disc enclosed loosely between a pair of paperboard panels. With this type of package, the compact disc is typically hidden from view and therefore does not make use of the aesthetic appeal of the compact disc. Further, the disc is largely free to shift within the package, thereby increasing the risk of damage to the disc, for example, by scratching or by the force impact.
In an effort to leverage the aesthetic appeal of the disc, an alternative conventional package includes a shallow blister that is mounted between two panels to hold the disc. The blister is preformed and defines a disc-shaped cavity adapted to closely receive the disc where it is visible even when packaged. The blister also includes a flange that is trapped between the panels to hold the blister in place. Although a marked improvement, the use of a pre-formed blister increases the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a package is provided with front and rear panels, each of which includes a disc-shaped embossed region. Each embossed region has a depth of approximately one-half the width of the disc to be packaged such that when closed together the regions closely receive and hold the disc. The front panel defines a window that permits viewing of the disc.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of die cuts is defined about the periphery of the embossed region in the rear panel. The die cuts provide narrow fingers that help to maintain the disc within the embossed region during manufacture.
In a more preferred embodiment, a friction coating is applied to the embossed region of the rear panel. The friction coating is preferably a waterbased coating having a high coefficient of friction that helps to maintain the disc in the embossed region during manufacture.
In an even more preferred embodiment, a transparent film covers the window. The film is preferably a planer sheet of film having sufficient flexibility to comform to the shape of the disc.
The present invention also provides a method for packaging a disc including the general steps of (a) die cutting a blank defining front and rear panels, (b) embossing the front and rear panels to define a disc shaped recess of approximately one-half the thickness of the disc in each, (c) die cutting a window in the front panel, the window being smaller in diameter than the disc, (d) securing a transparent film over the window, (e) inserting a disc into the embossed region, and (f) gluing the front and rear panels together about the disc. In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the additional step of forming die cuts around the periphery of the embossed region of the rear panel. The method may further include the step of applying a friction coating to the embossed region of the rear panel.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive shipping or display package for a compact disc, digital video disc or other like object. By embossing the front and rear panels, the depth of the embossments is reduced, thereby reducing the likelihood of damage to the paperboard panels during shipping and providing a clean appearance. Further, the embossed panels eliminate the need for a preformed blister to house the disc and instead permit the use of an inexpensive transparent sheet. The die cuts and friction coating help to locate and retain the disc in the embossed regions during manufacture. Also, the flexible film conforms to the shape of the disc, providing the appearance of a preformed blister. If desired, the package can be provided with a hanging hole that permits the package to function as a display package.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.